vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pit of Flame
The party has discovered that Fire and Brimstone were not only invented on the 4th layer but still very much in fashion with the locals! Mite informs the party that the safest way to pass through is by way of the pit of flames... Just one catch! Being immune to fire means you have a chance in hell! Adventure The party quickly realizes that fire is nothing compared to the hell fire of this plane. The party discovers that hell fire burns so hot, even fire elementals and devils suffer from it. The party finds a mature adult red dragon torching an astral deva chained to a hell rock. The deva screams as the dragon burns her over and over. Miraculously each round she is healed only to suffer again and again. The party quickly acts; Bullock charges in and breaks the chains of the deva. Korthus charges the dragon and begins trading blows, Arkondon calls on Azeron to empower the party! Darian and Mite Rout the dragons devil reinforcements. Bullock and Arkondon are caught off guard as the red dragon breaths hellfire. After several intense rounds of fighting the dragon goes down. As bullock and Korthus loot the extensive treasure horde; Arkondon talks with the Astral Deva who urges Arkondon to leave with him. When Arkondon tells the Deva why he cannot abandon his friends the deva bows and tells Arkondon she is humbled by how pure and devout the Saint is. The Astral Deva suddenly tells the party to flee; the party does as instructed only to find out the Deva felt evil coming and sacrificed herself to give them time to escape a pit fiend and his minions. The last the party saw was the angel being ripped to shreds and the terrible laughing of a pit fiend. The party consults their guide and the party has two options. 1. Enter the only and very powerful city on the plane try to barter a trade or deal to reach the next level. The catch is the city is a training ground for greater devils. 2. Go to the pit of flames and try to get a boon from the devils there. Party goes with option two. The pit of flames A terrible sight to behold, the vortex of hell fire that stretches up till it is lost from sight in the ash clouds. Four horned devils as punishers and one pit fiend as task master punish devils for the dukes of all planes that wish their minions punished by hell fire. The party witnesses several devils be put to hell fire and watch in horror as the chain devils toss in those that are slated for punishment and yank out those that have served their sentence, only to be banished back to their masters. The party askes what they can do to earn a boon from the devils of flame. The horned devils say that if any one of them can withstand the hellfire and not utter a sound or show any sign of the pain they will endure, such would earn their respect and thus a boon. Boon idol: any pit fiend must grant an audience and not attack any who have earned this boon. The pit fiend is under no obligation to grant the petition from the holder. All pit fiends respect this infernal object for two reasons. First they were born of hellfire and respect the achievement required to earn it. Two should they obtain one for fair and legal exchange; they have secured 1 pass of demotion should they fail their Arch duke and be slated for demotion. Arkondon beseeches Azeron to aid the party! Bullock is the first to taste the terrible flames and even with great buffs from Arkondon is unable to withstand the terrible hellfire. The horned devils hook him out with great discusted looks. To everyones surprise Bullock dives right back in. Earning a vote in favor. But he is unable to withstand the hellfire and is burnt to a crisp; Arkondon jumps in and his healing along with a ring of regeneration keep Bullock from consumption. The party returns later and Darien praying to Zel for strength strips his armor and clothes jumping in naked. Earning two votes at his brash but charismatic leap into fire. But Darien is scorched severely and hooked out. Rebuffed Bullock calls on Azeron to aid him. Jumping in again, MIRACLES do happen with some inner strength he is able to withstand the torments for 4 rounds without a sign of pain or torment. The devils are so impressed because no mortal soul has withstood more than two before. The devils grant the party an idol if flame. XP 10000 rescuing Astral deva 38400 killing red dragon 40000 earning boon of the pit of flame 10,000 role playing 10,000 for reaching the plane 108,400 Total Bonus Cannot purchase more than two feats. Catch off guard : 4,000xp Combat reflexes : 3,000xp Stand still : 3,000xp Mobility : 4,000xp Fleet : 2,000xp Improved Great Fortitude : 5,000 xp Intimidating Prowess : 2,000 xp Racial Change Darien's skin tone turns blood red. +2 natural armor Bullock's nostrils expell smoke when he exhales. +5 on all opposing skill checks w/ outsiders. Korthus armor looks super heated. Bullrush with spikes now deals +2d6 fire damage Darien, Bullock and Korthus recieve the following ability and take one step closer towards Lawful alignment. Evil Exception (ex) regardless of alignment or class restrictions. You can wield evil magic items and suffer no negative levels or effects. Azerons Blessing's Arkondon may chose one of the following. Servant of the Heavens: +1 luck bonus on any one roll or check ( Book of Exalted Deeds) Or Vow of Obedience: Sacred Vow +4 perfection bonus on Willpower saves against compulsions ( Book of Exalted Deeds) Category:Adventures